This Photograph is Proof
by I'm Miss World
Summary: A girl from the valley let's go of her inhibitions after meeting the Z-boys. Maybe she becomes too radical though... JayOC
1. Rosa's Ride Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown. The title of this story is named after a Taking Back Sunday song.

**A/N:** Okay, so I wrote this a thousand years ago. I used to have it up on Quizilla and I think even this site for a while. But here I am, editing through my first draft and adding things in. Hopefully you all approve. Review please; I need to know what I'm working with. What you guys like, don't like. Want to see happen. Anyway, there's a picture of my OC in my profile. And sorry if my Spanish is off, I don't speak it.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 1: Rosa's Ride Home**

"That movie was so lame," Matt grumbled as we exited the theater. "Sorry. It looked good," he said shaking his head.

"It's alright," I replied, following him to his nice car. The one his rich dad bought him for his birthday. It was nicer than mine, and mine's pretty nice.

"So… am I taking you home?" Matt asked. I knew he wished I'd say, 'Nah let's go to your place and fuck' but that wasn't happening. Matt was just _too_... something.

"Yeah, you have work soon anyway," I reminded him, thankful that there was an excuse not to hang around with him any longer. He gave me the creeps sometimes, but I had a hard time shooting him down when he asked me out. Besides the fact my parents are in love with him, Matt used to be a really good friend of mine. Right up until high school, then he started hanging around with the football team too much. He got weird... sleazy in a way without actually overstepping my boundaries. It's hard to explain...

The drive was silent, besides the low sounds of Abba coming from the radio. It made me a little sick. Disco is just a _no_. I stared out the window at the passing shops and houses, not really paying attention to anything. Soon, Matt stopped in front f my house and looked over at expectantly.

"Bye Matt. Thanks," I said politely, kissing him on the cheek with slight hesitation and jumping out of the car, then running into the house. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to invite himself in. Especially since my parents weren't home. Rosa might've been though. She's the housekeeper.

"Rosa!" I called into the oversized, unoccupied house. I heard her faint reply from the backyard and dropped m purse on the table as I passed by it and slid the glass door leading to the pool open. She was taking a bag of garbage to the plastic trashcans pushed up against the side of the paneled white house.

"Back already senorita?" she questioned curiously, raising her dark eyebrows. I shrugged and leaned against the patio table.

"Yeah, Matt had to work," I explained with half honesty. That really wasn't the biggest issue with hanging out with him anymore. He always had to turn it into a date. Always tried to do the classic arm over the shoulder yawn. Always trying to lean in for a kiss whenever he thought the timing was right, in which case I'd usually turn my face so he connected with my cheek instead.

"You don hang around him much no more," she commented, her accent thick, but since she's been working for my family for so many years, I never had trouble understanding her. I could even speak pretty decent Spanish.

"Yeah. Do you want a ride home Rose?" I asked, knowing it was almost five and she was going to be walking over to the bus stop any time now. Rosa kind of lives in a restricted area, for me at least anyway.

"You not supposed to go over there," Rosa scolded me in her broken English. She shook her head disapprovingly and I huffed. I don't understand what is so bad about Dogtown, really. A bunch of punk kids and pervy guys. It's not like I'm going to be gallivanting around the place in a string bikini though. I just need to get my photos developed.

"Come on Rosa! Since Jenson's closed, I _have_ to go to Devo's to get my photos developed! No where else does it nearby!" She shook her head and began mumbling to herself in Spanish about how my father would have her head if he found out she let me step foot in that area of Venice Beach. "Rosie, please! I _need_ to," I whined. I seriously had about six rolls of undeveloped film at this point.

"You go there and you go right back home, comprende?" I nodded eagerly and Rosa closed the lid of the trash, going back inside to wash her hands while shaking her head. Ignoring her obvious disapproval, I ran to my bedroom, grabbed my camera and the bag of film I had stored. Then I stripped out of my tank top and dove under my bed, emerging with a Hendrix t-shirt Rosa had turned into a cute tank top for me and covered my top with it. Hey, I wanted to blend in as much as I could down there and my car was going to stick out enough as it was.

The shirts under my bed were part of my secret stash along with a few shoeboxes full of records, 8-tracks and cassettes, an envelope of concert ticket stubs and about three rolled up band posters. Music like Hendrix, Zeppelin and Alice Cooper were the things my parents had worked so hard to shield me from. It didn't work though, not in the slightest. Rosa knew about all of it, but she kept quiet.

She lets me get away with a lot.

Probably because I treated her like a human being as opposed to a robot the way my parents did, when they were even around. My dad's a big businessman and travels all over the place for his company. I'm not even positive what he _does_. But Mother always tags along so I'm left at home with access to a bank account they're always putting money in for me and Rosa to keep me company from nine to five Monday through Saturday. Not that I mind her company. The bank account is like my parents apologizing for ignoring me and leaving me behind on all the cool vacations they go on.

I skipped back into the foyer, finding Rosa clutching her purse and using the corner of her top to clean a spot on the front window. "Cut it out Rose." She looked a little embarrassed and I laughed, leading her outside and locking the door behind me.

I jumped into the open top of my car, not bothering to open the door, for which I was scolded by Rosa of course, and put the key in the ignition, pulling some shades over my eyes. The sun was brutal today. Once Rosa was settled in the passengers seat and buckled in, I took the liberty of scaring her a little and peeling out of the driveway. Another scolding in Spanish.

I listened to Rosa's directions. Left onto Santa Monica Boulevard. Take the first right and go straight to Route 10. Take a right at Route 10 until you take a right onto Main Street. We stopped near some Zephyr shop with a bunch of skaters in the middle of the road. I honked my horn loud at them when they didn't bother moving. "Get out of the damn road!" I yelled when they didn't move, even though they clearly were aware that my car was there.

A curly haired, peroxide blonde kid about my age came up to the passenger's side on his board. "Hey Rosa. Who's your friend?" he asked, exaggerating the roll on the 'R' of my companion's name. He leaned on the windowsill and wagged his eyebrows at me and I scoffed. Guys are so stupid.

"Ay Tony! Usted la deja sólo. Ella es una chica buena." I listened to Rosa tell him to leave me alone because I was a good girl in Spanish and flushed. She could embarrass as bad as the average parent could sometimes.

The boy, apparently named Tony, ignored her and peered over at me again. "Hey baby. Nice ride."

"Thanks, but could you and your friends please move? I've gotta get her home." Rosa has two kids that get out of their day care program in less than ten minutes and she has to be home for them.

"Yeah? You comin' back?" Coincidently, where they were hanging out at Zephyr was right near Devo's, so I would inevitably be coming back. Amused by this Tony guy's personality in general, I nodded. "Hey you fucks! Get out of the way!" he yelled to his friends.

Like the Red Sea, they all flooded to either side of the road. A blonde with a hat on skated in front, slamming his hands on the hood of the car and hoisting his body onto it, crawling so he was closer to the windshield. "Hey baby you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name?" I was a little taken aback by this guy's forwardness, but... he's cute.

Rosa gave me a look that screamed 'don't humor him' but I couldn't help myself. "Liv."

"Do you spit or swallow?" Okay. _Not_ cute anymore. I gave him a disgusted look as his friends erupted into laughter. Great.

He smirked and the Tony guy yelled at him through his laughs. "I said move the fuck out of the way Jay-Boy!" He threw Tony the finger before sliding off my car and picking up his board. I should've just hit the gas, but I restrained myself. Stupid pervert. He'd deserve it.

Jay-Boy, or whatever, threw a wink at me before making an obscene tongue gesture between his index and middle finger and moving to the side of the road. I stepped on the gas immediately, scaring the crap out of Rosa again.

"Dobla a la izquierda!" she cried as I almost sped by the turn in my frustration. Those boys were just crude. Actually, they weren't even all boys! There were a few _girls_ hanging around as well. "Livvy, you stay away from those alborotadores."

I frowned. I definitely got that vibe. She called them troublemakers and I'm almost positive she was right on the money there. "I will. How do you know that Tony guy anyway?"

"Stop here. His house, right there. My vecino." She told me, pointing to the house across the street from the one I'd stopped in front of on Rose Avenue. Ha, Rosa lives on Rose Avenue. Funny.

So they're neighbors. "Always loud, drinking. No buena." She opened her door and stepped out, shutting it behind her. "You go right home from Devo's, sí?"

Sighing, I gripped my steering wheel tighter. "Yes Rosa, I promise." She gave me a satisfied smile and nodded before rushing into her run down house. I watched until I was sure she was inside and then turned around, heading back the way I'd came to run in and out of Devo's. I hope those kids are gone...


	2. Hitchin' a Ride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep doing it please! I know shit about photography so sorry if I'm way off with pricing and junk.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 2: Hitchin' a Ride**

Driving back down Main Street, I spotted the surf shop, now deserted in the front. A wave of relief washed over me initially, but there was an under layer of disappointment. It's one of those situations where I kind of wanted to see what would happen if I ran into them again. Intrigue, if you will.

Parking my car on the side of the road, I pulled the top of my car up and locked it in place before getting out with my film and locking the vehicle up. I went towards the grimy looking shop. I've never actually been here before. I just knew they did photos and happened to see it on the way to bring Rosa home luckily so I didn't have to drive around and find it. It didn't look... clean.

I pulled the door open, setting off a bell and went up to the counter. The place smelled like marijuana and beer. Stale beer. I resisted the urge to gag as someone emerged from the back room, a puff of smoke following the large man. He gave me a lingering once over before speaking. "Something I can help you with, mami?"

"Yeah, I uh, just need these rolls developed," I told the large Hispanic in front of me, hanging him the bag. I was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. The guy's eyes were bloodshot as _hell_.

"Fifty bucks, chica." I scowled. He was overcharging me and I knew it. "Half now, half when you pick 'em up on Thursday." Sighing, not having much more of a choice, I pulled twenty five dollars out of my purse and handed it to the guy, who looked pleased with himself before simply disappearing back into the door he came out of.

I could just steal anything right now.

I looked around the store but instead opted for leaving. Not like I'd have the balls to actually _steal_ something ever. I pulled the door open, setting the bell off once again and found a smaller number of those guys from before surrounding my car. Tony was inspecting it with a look of awe on his face, while Jay-Boy was flicking at the hood ornament. Another one of the guys with long brown hair and a bandanna tied around his head was leaning against the bumper, talking to Jay-Boy.

I recognized the brown haired kid. Sid. He goes to school with me. He's a little weird, not very popular. Kind of a burn out if you ask me. I'd heard he hung around the slums; he's gotta fit in somewhere I guess.

"Hi Sid," I said hesitantly, lifting my eyebrows at the three boys all over my car. They didn't look like they were trying to steal it or anything though. That was when I realized Tony and Jay-Boy were dressed in wetsuits with surfboards leaning up against the back end of my vehicle. What is this, a free for all or something?

"Uh... hey!" Sid kind of tried to smooth his hair out and gave me a goofy grin. "What're you doin' here Liv?"

"You know her?" Jay-Boy snorted incredulously, not looking up from my hood ornament though.

"Sorta. She's in school with me," he shrugged nonchalantly. He was high, I could tell. What is _with_ this place? Is everyone stoned twenty-four seven? "Eh, Liv, this is Tony and Jay," he introduced, gesturing to each boy.

"Yeah, we met earlier," I said with a roll of my eyes, my sarcastic tone referring to Jay in particular.

"Fuck Sid! Why don't you tell us you know hot chicks with sick cars?" Tony said with a grin, reaching over to smack Sid in the back of the head. Sid didn't seem bothered by it though. "How about a ride baby?" The innuendo was thick in his voice, but he seemed to think it was over my head as he eyed his two friends as inconspicuously as he could manage while they tried to cover their snickering.

"Uh, I don't think so," I declined, not wanting to let these rowdy surfer-slash-skater kids into my car.

"We're not gonna jack it, come on," Tony persuaded, moving from the drivers side over to where I was standing on the opposite. "Just down to P.O.P." I scratched the back of my neck, knowing letting strange boys into my car was probably not the safest or smartest thing to do. But, I guess I kind of know Sid. I mean, he's harmless enough. His friends can't be _that_ bad.

This Tony guy sure knows how to look at a girl.

"Uh..." I trailed off, caught up in the penetrating gaze he was throwing my way. I stepped around the car and opened my door, turning on the ignition and letting the top roll back. This is so stupid. What am I doing? "Get in."

"Yes!" Tony yelled enthusiastically, doing as I usually do and jumping into the car without opening the door. Sid rushed around to the back with Jay, and they both grabbed a surfboard and settled them in the middle of the backseat. Sid slid in behind Tony with a bit of a struggle and I cursed under my breath. That means Jay is sitting behind me. _Perfect_.

Based on his earlier actions on the hood of my car, he's not well behaved... at _all_. I just hope he doesn't decide to cover my eyes or something while I'm trying to drive. "So, which way am I going?" I asked as I pulled away from the curb of the road

"Shit, you vals are sheltered, huh? Left before Zephyr and straight to the pier," Tony instructed, pointing left as if I didn't know my directions.

I took the left and coasted down the hill, allowing my foot to leave the gas while Tony cranked the volume on a local rock station. He hooted as we sped down the hill. "Shit! I love this car!"

Normally, I would never speed like this, but for some reason I felt the need to impress these guys. They just seemed... cool. There was something about their mannerisms, excluding Sid at least, and nonchalance that gave them this aura of danger. I guess it's one of those situations where I knew my parents wouldn't approve, and that only made me more engrossed.

I slowed the car before we got to a red light, still causing the passengers and myself to lurch forward a little. Tony was all smiles and I could hear Sid laughing in the back, exclamations of how fast we were going coming from him.

"So. You go to S.M.P.?" Jay had leaned forward, holding onto the headrest of my seat. S.M.P. stands for Santa Monica Prep. He must've figured it out since Sid and I go to school together.

"Yeah..." I hesitated, not sure where he was going with this. I had a gut feeling it was going to turn into a dirty joke as I stepped on the gas pedal and drove towards the pier, which I could now see.

"So you like, wear those hot uniforms and shit?" I snorted. Those have got to be some of the most unflattering clothes on earth. Clearly, he's never seen them before.

"They don't look like they do in _Playboy_ you know," I informed him, probably crushing his hormone-fueled fantasies.

"What about _Playboy_?" Tony asked over the music. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I pulled into a parking area.

"Do you get spanked with rulers when you don't do your homework?" Jay asked with more humor in his tone this time and then clicked his teeth together.

"They _do_!" Sid yelled out. Thanks a lot idiot.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I couldn't very well lie with Sid here. "It's not like they put us over their knees or anything... jeeze," I defended while I cut the ignition. Tony and Jay both howled at my response.

"Hey Shogo! Check this sweet ride out!" Tony yelled to a bunch of the skaters I'd seen earlier who were now all in their wetsuits with boards and hanging around near the bottom of the pier.

Okay, I feel like I'm getting the stink eye from them all.

"What's with bringing kooks to P.O.P. T.A.?" a lanky blonde called. A few of them approached and I sunk down in my seat. Ugh, this was clearly a bad idea. I'm gonna get jumped by a bunch of Dogtown thugs.

"Would you chill Wentzle? She's cool, right?" he asked, glancing back at Sid as he pulled himself out of the car, again without opening the door.

"What? Oh yeah! Liv's cool," Sid confirmed, looking as though he were pleased with being the deciding party here.

"See? Shogo man, come look at this shit. A fucking T-bird dude," Tony ranted to his friend. An Asian guy jogged over to admire my car with Tony, who just couldn't seem to get over it.

Sid followed after Tony, not quite as gracefully hopping out and waiting for Jay to hand him the boards. I sat a little awkwardly, not really knowing if I was invited to hang around or not. I've heard about how territorial the locals are around here. It would probably be for the best if I weren't welcome though. I should go home.

"You comin' val?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder with one of the surfboards under his arm. Sid leaned into the car and snatched the camera bag from between the two front seats.

"Hey look T.A.! She can take pictures," Sid volunteered for me, showing him my camera bag. Tony rushed over, handing his board to that Shogo guy and picked up the camera case.

"Holy shit, you must be loaded," he muttered, unzipping the case and inspecting it. He glanced up t me as I got out of the car, watching closely as he handled something I considered my most valuable possession. "This shit's nicer than Stecyk's. Must've been expensive."

He handed the camera back to me and I zipped the case closed. "Yeah, my parents bribe me with nice things to make up for letting Rosa raise me," I joked, but I wasn't really kidding. They spoiled me to try and make up for their constant absence.

"Psh, my dad could never come home if I could get shit like this. So you gonna take some shots or what?" I gripped my camera tightly before nodding and following Tony and Sid to where Jay and Shogo had to join the others who were lounging around.

I must be crazy.


	3. Pacific Ocean Park

**Disclaimer** I don't own Lords of Dogtown

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm not very happy. i got at least 25 hits on this story and not a single review for the last chapter. I know people are reading, is t really that hard to review? Well, I already have the next two chapters ready to be posted, and if I don't get at least three reviews, it's not happening. I hate to demand reviews, but now that we have the reader traffic feature, it's kind of hard to ignore when you know people are reading and not reviewing.So, three reviews for this chapter at least or it's not going to be on this site anymore. I'll take it elsewhere. it's not like I'm asking for money here. Just a little feedback is all.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 3: Pacific Ocean Park**

"So, this is Shogo, Peggy, Wentzle, Biniak, Red Dog and Stacy. Guys, this is Liv." Tony listed off the group of surfers and the only one who seemed at all interested in meeting me was the Stacy guy. He offered a small wave and a smile.

Boy, do I feel out of place.

"Liv's from the _valley_," Jay felt the need to point out, twirling a piece of his hair like an idiot. The rest of the locals began snickering except for Stacy, Tony and Sid.

"You gonna let him be an dick like that to you?" Tony asked, nudging my shoulder with a crooked smile on his face. I shrugged and rubbed my shoulder where he'd bumped me. What was I going to do? No matter what I said I'm sure Jay would have some snarky retort to it. He just seemed the type.

"Don't mind Jay. He can be an ass," Stacy offered, actually coming up to where I stood by Sid and Tony. I smiled at him. He had some nice hair.

"I kind of got that impression," I responded, nodding my head. He laughed a little awkwardly and brushed his silky, blonde hair behind his ear. _Clearly_, he's some kind of lady-killer. Sarcasm. He looked even more awkward than Sid. But in a cute way.

"So, how did Tony sucker you into giving him a ride?" he asked, clearly aware of his friends' personalities. I guess he wasn't amongst the skaters earlier in the day.

"Well, I guess my parent's housekeeper Rosa lives across the street from him. I was giving her a ride home and they were all in the road in front of that Zephyr place. Tony recognized her and came up. They finally moved and I dropped Rosa off but the reason I'd offered her a ride was because I was headed to Devo's," I told him, displaying my camera case. He nodded and listened to what I had to say. "Yeah, so I went back and when I came out of the place, Tony, Jay and Sid were all over my car. Oh, and I already knew Sid from school. Tony seemed desperate to get in my car."

Stacey nodded again. "Yeah, Tony likes muscle cars and stuff." We stood in a bit of an awkward silence. "So uh, you surf?"

I shook my head furiously. "No way."

"Skate?" Again, I shook my head.

"Hey val? You taking pictures or what?" Tony yelled. He was already in the water, paddling out with Shogo and Red Dog on either side of him. "Let's see what you got!"

I slid my sandals off and undid my camera case, putting the neck strap around my head and approaching the water. I went in to about my hips before stopping. I adjusted my lens as Tony got ready to ride a big wave. I began clicking away, using the zoom lens to it's full advantage as Tony rode the wave. He was really good.

Tony hooted and howled as he climbed from the board paddling near where I was. I hadn't realized Stacy, Peggy and Jay were all near me waiting and watching, straddling their surfboards. I suddenly felt self conscious, knowing I was being watched and probably scrutinized.

Shogo went next, followed by Red Dog and each one of them was impressive. I snapped photo after photo. I could probably make one of those little flipbooks where the pictures look as if they were moving. I've never taken photographs like this before. Action shots. Usually I stick with scenery and interesting settings. It was a little exciting for me.

Stacy paddled out next, looking a bit shaky as he stood but once he found his balance he rode his wave pretty smoothly. I took as many shots as I could of him. I felt a connection between the two of us. Sure, there was this intrigue I had with Tony and Jay, and even the others, but Stacy just seemed genuinely nice. Like even if I hadn't met him in this situation, he's someone I could be friends with. He kind of reminded me of how Matt used to be before his ego got the best of him last year.

I let my camera hang and clapped my hands together a few times as Stacy paddled over, all smiles and his friends complimented him. "Good job Stacy. I think I got some good shots," I told him as he settled next to me. He slid off his board and stood with it under his arm.

"Yeah? Awesome! You wanna try? I could help you," Stacy offered and I shook my head.

"No, no. I don't think so. I wouldn't be good at it. I can barely swim," I admitted with a short laugh, brushing some of my hair away from my face.

"Afraid of gettin' a little wet val?" Jay commented from the other side of me, a snide look on his face. Another innuendo. I sighed and shook my head for about the thousandth time today. What was his problem?

"Drowning is more like it," I snorted, knowing the doggy paddle wouldn't do much if I fell into one of _those_ waves.

"I wouldn't let you _drown_ Liv," Stacy assured me with a sweet smile.

I felt my cheeks flush a little and I absentmindedly flicked my finger back and forth on the edge of my camera lens. I swallowed and nodded. "Maybe..."

Jay paddled out next, glancing back at me with a not so nice look on his face over his shoulder. What did _I_ do?

"Hey, hey. Watch Jay boy," Tony told me, taking the spot Jay had been and nudging my arm again. That kind of hurts. He keeps hitting that awkward spot where my muscle dips.

I did as he said though and adjusted my lens, snapping as many shots as I could before Jay's wave had died down. He was incredibly fast. His board sliced through the water like a razor sliding through paper. He zigzagged up and down the wave before he pulled a fast turn and paddled back over as the wave diminished.

"Wow," I breathed out. I've been to the beach before obviously, but I only ever lay in the sun, I never really _watched_ the surfers.

"Yeah, Jay's really good," Stacy commented, a little harmless envy obvious in his expression.

"I can't believe how... _fast_ he can go."

By the time I was finished taking pictures, I'd gone through three rolls of film, having to run back to where Sid sat with my camera case. I got plenty of shots of each of the surfers, even being coaxed into taking pictures of them acting like goofballs and posing with their surfboards.

They all seemed to relatively warm up to me after about two hours. I ended up on the receiving end of a lot of jokes, but it seemed as though it was all in good fun, so I took it like a champ.

"That looks good. Of course, it's a little harder when you're actually in the water," Stacy told me with a laugh as he instructed me on how to stand on a surfboard. He'd laid his out in the sand and talked me into trying it out. Even on the ground I found it difficult to balance.

Not to mention how distracting the guys, now all out of the water, were. They'd all unzipped their wetsuits and pulled their torsos from them, letting the tops hang around their waist. Bare, masculine chests everywhere. I don't know how Peggy hangs around these guys all the time without drooling.

"No Stace, she's got boobs. Lemme show her!" Peggy announced, marching over to us and I stepped off the board to let her on. "You have to lean back a little more like this since us girls are more top heavy. See?" Peggy stood and balanced herself so effortlessly on the board.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not going to be able to do this, ever."

Peggy jumped off and patted my shoulder. "One day at a time girl," she encouraged. I don't need to surf though. I'm perfectly content watching.

I blew some of my hair out of my face and crossed my arms over my chest. "This isn't happening Stacy. I'm not going to be any good at this surfing thing."

He gave me a sloppy grin and shook his head. "Fine, we can try again some other time. Ocean's dead now anyway." Another time? Am I coming back? I hadn't really thought about that. I know I'm not supposed to be around here but...

"I'm fuckin' starving," Jay complained rubbing his flat, bare stomach. Uhh, I shouldn't look. But, I mean, for his age, he's got a nice build. He's already lean and muscled. It's not even right...

"Me too, let's go get some grub," Biniak agreed. I guess that's my cue to leave. Fun while it lasted. It's getting late anyway.

"Who's buying?" Everyone turned and looked at me excluding Sid and Stacy. Again, that need to impress this group of teenagers came back. It's not as if I didn't have plenty of cash to spare and clearly, the only one here who had any luxuries apart from me was Sid. It could be fun...

"Guys, don't pressure her into buying you pigs food," Stacy defended me. Clearly he's the only one with any manners around here. But, it wasn't really a big deal.

"Shut up Stace. Whaddya say val? Dinner on you or what?" Jay asked, moving some hair behind his ears. For some reason unknown to me, the need to impress and be accepted by him was strongest.

"Fine, but you guys owe me," I agreed, pointing at Tony especially.

"Hey, don't worry val. You can get some free surfing lessons from Stacy," Wentzle teased, making kissing noises as they all picked up their boards and went over to the parking lot. I blushed and Stacy shuffled his feet awkwardly, socking Wentzle in the shoulder as he passed him.

"Sorry, they're all jerks." He was trying to break the sudden awkwardness as we walked side by side to the cars. Mine was there, and there was another one. I'm not sure who's it was.

"Not your fault," I shrugged, trying to make it seem as though I wasn't uncomfortable. I really hate boys sometimes...

"Wow, you _do_ have a really nice car," Stacy commented, giving it a once over. "All I have is this thing," he told me, jutting his thumb over to the other car that Peggy, Shogo, Red Dog, Wentzle and Biniak were crowded around. Over where my car was, I saw Jay and Tony both shamelessly stripping out of their wetsuits and spun around, looking away.

"Oh my God, are they crazy?" I hissed as Stacy looked at me confused. He realized what I was so weirded out by and laughed.

"It's no big deal. Are you really that shocked?" This is true. I shouldn't be surprised with the way they act. No modesty what so ever.

"A little warning or something would've been appreciated," I muttered, rubbing my shoulder in nervous habit.

"What's the matter Livvy? Never seen a real man before?" I knew that was Tony yelling to me. Stacy shook his head, biting his lips so he didn't laugh at me, but it wasn't working all that well.

"Where are we going?" I asked Stacy, trying to distract the attention from my obvious embarrassment.

"Uh, probably Venice Noodle. Just follow me I guess though." I nodded and Stacy headed over to his car, which I wasn't going to look at in case the other guys were stripping down as well.

"Hey val, you got some nice legs. Can I get between them?" I felt pressure on my stomach as Jay pulled me backward into him. Whoa, physical contact alert!

I spun around and pulled away from him, glad to see he was now at least wearing jeans. "Yeah right, get in the car brat," I grumbled, heading over to my car, which Tony and Sid were already comfortably sitting in.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Jay all but yelled, then jumped in the seat behind me while I got in the standard way. It just didn't seem as cool when I did it.

Tony and Sid hadn't heard Jay's inappropriate suggestion a minute earlier, but they laughed at his second comment regardless and I gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

I can survive this.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget, at least three reviews before I post chapter four.

* * *


	4. Venice Noodle Company

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown.

**A/N:** For this story to work out the way I want it to, there is no Kathy/Jay relationship at all. I'm sure everyone will get over it haha. Thanks to those who reviewed. I REALLY appreciate it. Conditions still stand though. At least three reviews before I post the next chapter.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 4: Venice Noodle Company**

"Hey, hey, pull over!" Tony told me on the way to Venice Noodle... or wherever Stacy was going. Tony leaned over the side of the car at two girls walking down the street, both Hispanic looking.

I pulled the car to the side of the road, seeing Stacy was already one step ahead of me and had done the same. One of the girls waved to Stacy's car with a large grin on her face before looking over at my car skeptically. Fuck, more locals that I have to impress. And _girls_ at that.

It's easier to win guys over. I'm a female, and I like to believe I'm fairly attractive. I've always gotten along pretty well with guys. I mean, Matt used to be my best friend. But _girls_? As if they aren't territorial enough...

"Who's this?" one girl asked, looking a little pissed off as they both walked from the sidewalk to my car.

"Chill Blanca. This is Liv. She's pretty cool for a val. Dinner's on her. You comin'?" The girls looked at each other unsurely so I offered them a harmless smile, which seemed to convince them.

"Hi, I'm Kathy, Tony's sister," the one who'd waved to Stacy's car said, seating herself in the middle of the front seat between Tony and I. The other girl, Blanca, was pulled into Tony's lap and he kissed her rough on the mouth. Girlfriend I guess.

"Nice to meet you," I said, peeling out into the road to catch up with Stacy who was already at the intersection. Both girls squealed with laughter and the three testosterone fueled males howled and hooted and again, Tony blared the music so everyone in a ten-mile radius could hear it.

It was only a few more minutes until Stacy pulled into the small parking lot of the Venice Noodle Company.

I parked and everyone jumped out of the car, talking loudly amongst each other. I noticed Kathy run over to Stacy happily, obviously flirting with him judging by her mannerisms. Maybe they're dating or something...

"Jealous?" I felt the hot breath on the back of my neck as Jay said the word loud enough for only me to hear. I turned around and raised my eyebrows. I've had about enough of him.

"Listen, I don't know what you're getting at but—"

"Don't give me that bull," he interrupted, a smirk on his face. "You've been all over Peralta since you met the guy."

"All over him?! He's the only one of you I could talk to without being made fun of!" I know I probably looked childish, but I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest angrily. "Not to mention the only one of you with _manners_."

"You know, you're gonna need some thicker skin if you wanna hang with us," Jay said, sliding his fingers down my arm, but I slapped his hand away. He's pissing me off with his extreme attitude problem. "And Stacy and Kathy kind of have a thing, so back off, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking into the small restaurant where everyone else already was.

I had half a mind to leave them there. But no, that wasn't fair. The rest of them didn't do anything really.

I'll just make Jay starve.

I stomped into the restaurant, slouching down in my seat, stuck next to Jay since we were the last to get inside. Damn it all.

I buried my face in a menu, happening to be the only one bothering to look. They must come here often. They each put in their orders and I opted to go last, not all that sure what I was going to eat.

"Uh, I'll have the garden salad and a water," I said uninterested.

"Boo!" the entire table chorused. I looked at everyone crowded around.

"Eat a steak or something," Red Dog called from the other end of our table.

I sighed and glanced over the menu again. "Okay, I'll have a chicken Caesar salad an Iced Tea."

"**Boo!**" It was louder this time. I sighed again and tried to fight of the smile curving at my lips.

"Chicken tenders, fries and a Coke," I finally caved, looking back at everyone for their approval.

"Hey, make sure it's extra greasy for her!" Tony called after the waiter and everyone, including me, laughed.

"So Liv, you got a number or some shit so we can call you when we're hungry?" Wentzle asked. I gave him one of those 'girl' looks and he stopped his snickering right away and cleared his throat.

"Seriously, give us your number," Tony demanded, tossing a napkin at me. Kathy dug around in her bag for a pen and found one, handing it to me.

"I'm, surprised I'm worthy enough to hang out with you guys. I thought Dogtown was locals only?" I chided as I neatly wrote down the seven digits of my phone number.

"Yeah well, we made an exception for Sid. And he doesn't even have tits," Biniak pointed out, slurping the drink he'd just gotten form the waiter.

I had a light conversation with Peggy, Blanca and Kathy until our food finally came. I quickly learned that eating food with the locals of Venice Beach wasn't what I was used to. At all.

"Hey Shogo. Catch!" Peggy yelled, throwing a handful of the chopped onions offered for burgers and hot dogs at him. They littered his dark hair as he turned his head and tried to block them with his hands. Immediately retaliating, Shogo grabbed a handful of fries and chucked it her way, only to hit Wentzle in the face instead.

"Bitch ass!" Wentz yelled, tossing his soda, straw and all, over to that side of the table and getting both Tony and Shogo soaked.

An all out food fight then ensued. I tired to get under the table before I got hit with something, but Jay caught me by the arm. "No way val." He hooked his arms around mine and held me in front of him like a shield. "Initiation!" he yelled and everyone looked at me.

I was bombarded with everything from ice cubes to ketchup as they all threw food at me. Through my screams and laughs, I managed to slip away from Jay and grab a drink off the table next to us and dump it over his head.

He blew a spray of liquid away from his lips as it dripped down his hair and face. "You're dead val!" he threatened, but with a grin. We reached for the ketchup at the same time, but he was quicker. I thought fast and grabbed the mustard bottle instead and squirted it at him, covering him in yellow as he coated me with the red condiment.

"Out! Out! Get out!" the manager of the restaurant yelled and we all booked it when he mentioned the police. We all got into the cars, speeding away from the restaurant, covered in food and drinks.

Looks like no one was paying for dinner tonight.

"See you tomorrow pussies!" Biniak yelled out the window of Stacy's car as they turned a corner. Tony yelled back some smart remark as he turned the radio up again so I had no idea what it was.

I reached out and turned it back down once everyone's nerves were calmed and the laughter had died down. "So, where am I going?"

"We gotta get home Tony, or Dad'll kill us," Kathy pointed out and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, take a right," he instructed me. I dropped Tony and Kathy off at their house, keeping an eye out to make sure Rosa didn't happen to be outside and see me. Thankfully, there was no sign of her and Blanca only lived the next street over, so I got out of there fast to drop her off at home.

Once my front seat was no longer occupied, Jay crawled over the back and made himself comfortable in the passenger's seat and took over the radio.

"I think Jay's crashing at my place tonight, right man?" Sid asked.

"That was the plan," Jay yawned, stretching out in the front seat, being sure to 'accidentally' knock me on the side of the head with his fist, then ruffle my hair.

"So straight to the _valley_?" I mocked, eyeing Jay wearily as I said the last word. I couldn't believe how late it was already. I told Rosa I'd go home right after I dropped her off and instead I'd stayed out all afternoon. The sun had already been setting when we left P.O.P. and no it had to be at least nine o'clock.

I guess my adventure had to come to an end sometime.

"That one, right there," Sid told me, leaning forward and pointing to a house only a street away from mine.

"Really? I live on Arlington Drive," I mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah. I think your parents know my parents," he nodded as he got out of the car as I pulled into his driveway. "Thanks for the ride Liv," Sid called as he went up his driveway.

Jay got out slowly, taking his sweet ass time as he opened the door and came around to the driver's side to get his surfboard out of the back, since it had leaned on the empty seat where Jay had been sitting before he moved up front. But instead of getting it, he just stood there.

"So, where's my number?" I looked at Jay confused. "Your phone number, you know? Phone. Number." He's got to be kidding me.

"What? Why do you of all people want my number?"

"In case I need a ride somewhere, duh." I scoffed and he leaned forward against my windowsill. "Come on."

"If I give it to you, will you stop being such a jackass?" I asked, reaching into the glove compartment for a marker I knew was hidden in there somewhere.

"If you _give it_ to me, I'll do whatever you want," he joked, wagging his eyebrows. Oh god. Bad choice of words. I definitely need to watch how I say things around these guys, especially the one right in front of me.

"Stop Jay. Just give me your stupid arm," I muttered, flushing at his innuendo. He smirked and offered his mustard smeared arm and I wrote my number as scribbley as I could, hoping he wouldn't be able to read it.

Should've just given him a fake.

He looked down at it proudly and grabbed his board out of my backseat. "Later val."


	5. Anger Management

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I really do appreciate, **a lot**. I have the next chapter written already and same situation goes, I'd really appreciate three reviews at least before I post it. Oh, and I added a picture of Matt onto my profile. He's going to end up being in the story a little more than I originally planned. If you can't tell, this chapter takes place the same day that Donnie bails and he leaves after showing Philaine the new Zephyr shirts. During that little montage where he's taking out his frustrations by skating and surfing.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 5: Anger Management**

"Hello?" I said into the phone, the word rushed and a little breathless. I was just about to walk out the damn door.

_"Hey Liv. What're you doing tonight?"_ I swallowed and slouched. Great. It's Matt.

"Uh, I'm actually busy tonight Matt. Sorry," I told him. It wasn't a complete lie. Okay, so I wasn't busy with definite plans or anything. I was going to drive to P.O.P. to see if any of the guys were down there. It was getting a little late so I hoped I'd catch them in time.

_"With who? Your parents home or something?"_ God, he's so nosey sometimes.

"No they aren't home. Just a few friends. But I have to go. I was just about to walk out the door." This conversation needs to end. Now.

_"Okay but—"_

"Bye Matt!" I said quickly and hung the phone up. I don't need him finding out about the group made up of mostly males I made friends with. It'll only get him going. He seems to think he has some claim on me.

I'd sent Rosa home early, since being alone, there wasn't much of a mess to clean up anyway. Plus, I didn't want her asking questions.

I quickly jogged outside and locked the door behind me. Jumping right into my car, I put my camera bag and purse in the passenger's seat while pulling out. I had to get to Devo's before they closed to pick up my pictures and drop my film from the surfing session off. I really didn't want to miss the guys though. It was Thursday now and no one had called. Devo's was just my excuse for going over there. I didn't want to seem desperate.

My car still smelled like mustard and onions from the remnants of that food fight earlier in the week. I'd cleaned most of it up, but the odor was still faint. I was just glad my interior was leather and not cloth. A lot easier to clean.

I was impatient as I drove, doing about ten over the speed limit the whole way until I passed the Zephyr shop. No one was out in front of it. Damn.

I could go inside but... I didn't see anyone through the window and I was too chicken to go in there alone. I parked in front of Devo's and ran inside quickly, setting the bell off and finding there was already someone at the desk with the guy who'd taken my film at the beginning of the week. They looked as though they were just having a casual conversation while the guy I hadn't seen last time had an envelope of photographs in his hands.

"Yeah man, since Jensen's closed, we've been gettin' a lot of kooks comin' here," the shop worker said, sipping a bottle of beer and 'inconspicuously' nodding towards me. The other guy glanced over at me when I came up to the counter.

"Well shit, Skip and the boys aren't gonna like that," the other guy said with a laugh. "Later man." He gave the worker some kind of manly high five-slash-handshake and turned to leave, offering me a smile and a nod before setting off the bell and going outside.

"Se ya Stecyk," the Devo's guy called after him and I vaguely recognized Tony mentioning that Stecyk guy. And I also noticed Stecyk mention Skip. The guys had told me stories about Skip Engblom. It had to be the same one.

The Devo's guy went into the back without saying anything then came back a few minutes later with an identical envelope like the one Stecyk left with. "Uh, I have more film," I muttered, feeling weird and unwelcome.

"Fifty for everything," he said carelessly, holding out his hand. I pulled the cash out of my purse and handed it to him with the bag of film from the surf session. "Come back Monday." With that, I grabbed the envelope and rushed out the door. I just want to get to P.O.P.

I jumped into my car, pulling my shirt over my head as I did. I was smart enough to wear a bikini today in case I decided to take more pictures, or somehow ended up in the water since last time I was stuck with wet jean shorts.

As quick as I could, I drove down to P.O.P., ignoring a few stop signs on the way. I parked and saw someone surfing in the distance, so I grabbed my camera and jumped out of the car.

I walked out into the sand and stared for a minute, squinting to see who it was. Recognition finally hit and I realized it was Jay. It looked like he was alone though because no one's things were here and he was the only one in the water. I found a spot near a concrete wall that looked like some kind of boat ramp and put my camera case there and shimmied out of my skirt, leaving it there with my sandals.

I waded in to about my hips again, snapping photos as he ripped through the waves. Jay's surfing had impressed me the most because of how incredibly fast he could go. And he made it seem so effortless on top of that.

He kept going, catching wave after wave. It was almost as if he were venting. Taking his anger out on the water or something. After a good ten minutes of extreme surfing, Jay slipped or something and completely wiped out. I gasped and watched, waiting for him to surface.

He finally came up, closer to where I was and grabbed his board, cursing and slamming his hands on it angrily. Okay, he clearly wasn't in a good mood. I wonder what's wrong with him...

I got out of the water realizing Jay wasn't interested in surfing anymore since he was heading towards the shore. I went over my things, put my camera in its case and hung it around my neck. "I don't remember sayin' you could take my picture, kook." I heard him call the words from a few yards back while I pulled my skirt on over my bikini bottoms and spun around.

"Yeah, hi to you too Jay," I muttered, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. "Where's everyone else? I came to see—"

"Listen, it's locals only, so why don't you get the fuck outta here?" I have to say, I was pretty taken aback at that. Sure, Jay's obnoxious, there wasn't any question about that, but he was just being plain mean right now. And he'd been asking for my number last time I'd seen him.

"Are you okay? Why are you so pissy?" I asked.

"Go home, valley bitch!" Jay growled, whipping a beer bottle he'd picked up from the ground and throwing it towards me. It shattered a yard or so away from my head when it hit the concrete wall I stood in front of and I flinched, closing my eyes and beginning to panic. Is he _crazy_?

"What the hell is your problem?" I shrieked, completely petrified at this point. Tears were streaming down my face because he'd scared the crap out of me. I mean, he was right near me so I realized he didn't actually intend to hit me with the bottle because if he did, I doubt he would've missed. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared as hell now.

"Shit!" he cursed and crouched down, turning his back to me and holding his head in his hands. I watched him, still trying to regain my composure and stared as he fell backwards into the sand, spreading his limbs out and staring up at the sky.

"C'mere val." He voice sounded strained, like he was struggling against saying something and had his teeth clenched.

"I don't think so," I hissed in a quivering voice. I turned and got ready to walk back to my car and get the fuck out of this place for good. Forget this. Rosa was right. They're just trouble. _Especially_ Jay.

I marched over to my car, my hands still shaking from the sudden flare of adrenaline and shock of Jay's violent outburst. I heard him curse again behind me and a second later he was running in front of me, kicking sand after his feet.

His hands latched onto my shoulders and he looked panicked. "Stop. Don't go. Shit, I'm—I'm sorry. That was fucked up."

"Yeah, I'd say!" I snapped back, managing to shake one hand off of my shoulder.

"Fuck, I _said_ sorry!" he said exasperated, running his hands through his wet hair.

"So? That doesn't just make it better! You threw a glass bottle at me!"

"I didn't throw it _at_ you," he defended. "It's just... I got lots of shit going on right now. Caught me at a really bad fucking time."

I looked at him a little closer and realized he did look pretty troubled. Not that I knew him all that well, but sometimes you can just tell with people. "What happened?" I asked in a slightly demanding voice.

Jay's eyebrows raised and he scrunched his nose. "Fsh, like I'm gonna tell you." Well, that didn't take very long. Already acting like a jackass again. He walked off, back over to where his board was and picked it up, grabbing his clothes in his other hand and shaking the sand out of them.

I don't know why I couldn't just leave it alone. I've always been one of those people, I guess; the kind that pick at the scabs of life.

Wrapping my arms over my stomach, I shuffled through the sand over to him. Curiosity killed the cat, but cats have nine lives, so I'm going for it. I noticed the dark t-shirt he was shaking out said Zephyr across it. "Where'd that shirt come from?" Obviously, I knew it was connected to the shop, but I was trying to break the tension. Why _I'm_ the one doing it, I have no idea.

"Skip started a skate team," he said plainly, as if he didn't even care all that much. From their stories, I'd learned Skip owned the Zephyr shop.

A deep sigh fell from my lips as he tucked his board under his arm and walked by me. "Jay, maybe if you tell someone what's wrong, you'll feel better." He snorted and continued on his way as I tried to keep his pace. "I'm a good listener."

"You're definitely good at sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," he sneered. I had a sinking feeling Jay's problems had something to do with his home life. I just can't see any other reason for him being so touchy.

"Jay, don't leave," I said, for some reason unknown to me, feeling bad that he was so upset. Of course, he ignored me and now that we were in the parking lot, I realized I was running out of time, so I snatched his shirt out of his hand and slipped it over my head. I definitely didn't want to follow him around these unfamiliar streets and end up lost and alone.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Give me the fucking shirt," he snarled, not in the mood for games obviously.

"Not until you stop acting like a child and get in the car," I tried, heading over to the driver's side of my T-bird and getting in. Jay just stood and glowered at me and I flashed him a smile, thinking maybe if I wound him up enough he'd do it.

"Keep the gay shirt. I don't give a shit," he grumbled before continuing through the lot. Okay, that backfired. I turned on the car and drove beside him slowly.

"Jay, let me drive you home," I begged. I need to know. I have to get it out of him somehow. What has got him in such a foul mood?

"I'm not going home," he said in a mock girly voice. I ignored it and tried again.

"Then let me drive you wherever you're going. Come on." I stepped on the brakes quickly as he charged towards the car.

"What don't you get about leave me the fuck alone?!" He let out a gravelly yell of frustration before throwing his surfboard into my backseat and getting in the car. I tried to hide the satisfied smirk on my face, but it didn't work that well I guess. "Don't look at me like that," he muttered, staring away form me and out into the street.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I asked carefully after a minute of silence. Instead of answering me, Jay stuck his middle finger up and left it there, still staring away form me. "_O_kay," I said under my breath.

Well, I don't know where Jay lives, and I'm not going to go to Tony or Sid's unannounced. So I guess we're going to my house.


	6. Deep in the Valley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who took the time to review. It's extremely appreciated that you guys give the effort back that I put into this story. Same rule, three reviews to post the next chapter, which is already written/ I also wrote the final chapter of this story yesterday before I forgot how I wanted it to end. It's subject to change obviously, since this story is nowhere near done, but I like the idea I came up with so far. So please, at least three reviews for this chapter and I'll post the next one. I put up a picture of the house Liv lives in, minus the fountain though. Happy reading!

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 6: Deep in the Valley**

Jay didn't say a word until I stopped the car in my driveway and opened the door. I sat and waited for some sort of reaction from him. "You _live_ here?" he asked, his voice sounding more interested and amazed then I imagined it would.

He actually looked over at me and I pursed my lips and nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty much my house too since my parents are only home about twenty percent of the year." I proceeded to get out of the car and Jay actually followed, looking around at the neat lawn and gardens kept nice by the landscapers.

I unlocked the front door and walked into the dark, silent house, Jay following behind me. I glanced back at him and saw he had his jeans in his hands. "Uh, you can change in there if you want. And if you want to rinse off you can use the shower," I suggested, pointing to the bathroom as I put my purse and camera on the coffee table.

He nodded once and disappeared. Not sure what to do now, I turned on the television and flopped onto the couch, leaving on a channel that was showing _The Wizard of Oz._

I could hear the shower running, so I figured Jay must've taken me up on the offer and wanted to get clean. I'm sure sand and shit gets stuck in those wetsuits.

I turned to look at Jay when he came out of the bathroom and saw he had no shirt on. His hair was wet and dripping a little onto his bare skin. Christ. I know he's a year younger than me but...

He held his hand out before I could get too distracted and raised his eyebrows. I looked down and realized I still had his Zephyr shirt on. "Oh, sorry," I blushed, pulling it over my head and tossing it at him.

He shrugged and pulled his shirt on, perching on the arm of the couch, the one furthest from me. "Um, are you hungry? I could order in some Chinese or something..."

Another shrug. Why did I bring him here? This is so awkward. He isn't going to tell me anything. And why should he? He doesn't even _know_ me!

I reached over to the phone and flipped through the small phonebook, finding the Chinese restaurant we usually ordered from. "Anything specific?"

Jay was quiet for a while and I figured he wasn't going to answer. "Pork fried rice and teriyaki," he requested in a dead tone. I nodded and dialed, quickly placing the order for delivery and then it was back to pretending to watch Dorothy Gale follow the yellow brick road.

"So... who else is on the team?" I asked, seemingly breaking Jay from some deep thought. He looked up at me and slid onto the actual couch cushion, making me loosen up a little.

"Pretty much everyone," he answered.

"Pretty much?" I questioned. I wonder who hadn't made it. Sid was my first guess.

"Stace didn't get on." I raised my eyebrows, surprised at that.

"Why not?"

"Cause like, Skip doesn't think he really fits in with us. He's kinda... I mean, _you're_ more like us than he is," he tried to explain, a little lift in his attitude showing at least. "I think it sucks though."

"I'd say. He's probably gonna be upset." Jay just nodded in response and glanced at me. After about twenty minutes of no interaction, the doorbell finally rang and I went out to get the food, grabbing my purse as I leapt off the couch.

I came back into the living room to see Jay poking around near the record player. I put the bag of Chinese food and my purse on the coffee table and watched him shuffle through the records I'd accidentally left out. Good thing he noticed. If my parents did one of their famous pop in 'See? We don't neglect our child' visits they'd flip out.

"This album rocks," Jay commented, clearly noticing me. He held up _Tommy_, waving it back and forth a little in his hand.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites," I commented. He put it back down and continued to flip through them.

"Oh man, _Aladdin Sane_? This is some gay shit Liv," he said with a deep chuckle, holding up the album. I snatched it from his hand and glared at him playfully.

"Shut up. David Bowie is beautiful." Jay snorted and turned, leaning up against the table the records and the player were all on.

"So what, you like chicks then?" I cocked my head to the left and gave him an unamused look before swiping his shoulder with my hand. He jerked away, but smirked anyway.

"Shut up. He's not a girl. He's _glam_." Jay shrugged and pushed himself off the table.

"Gay, glam. Same shit." I rolled my eyes and put the record back in the pile.

"Grab the food. We can go in my room and eat. I just got the new Patti Smith album. You like her?"

"Yeah, she's pretty punk rock." Jay picked the paper bag up from the table and I grabbed my pile of records and led him down the hallway and into my room. I flipped the overhead light on and got down on my knees, putting the albums on my bed and crawling under it, pulling out one of the boxes and shoving the records in there before flipping through to find _Horses_.

"She does a cover of _My Generation_. It's pretty good," I told Jay as he stood in the doorway with the food in one hand. "Uh, you can come in," I laughed, wondering why someone as bold as he was would be so awkward. I put the record in the player and set the needle.

I joined Jay where he sat on the floor leaning up against the side of my bed and pushed the records back under it. "So what, you like hide all your good music or something?" he asked, eyeing the visible collection next to my player. A collection of disco and crap like Conway Twitty.

I opened the paper bag and started pulling the white food containers out, passing Jay a pair of chopsticks. "Yeah, I have to. My parents would have me exorcised if they saw all the shit under my bed."

Jay rolled his eyes back and started twitching. "Let Jesus fuck you, let Jesus fuck you," he said in a scratchy voice. I laughed at his reference and shoved his shoulder.

"I'm serious. I'm not even supposed to be in the area where you guys live. It's pretty much the red zone for me." Jay laughed as he shoveled a pile of rice into his mouth and shook his head from side to side.

"That's pretty fucked," he said through his mouthful. I shrugged and popped half of a pot sticker into my mouth. "Dogtown's not that bad. It's like one big, dysfunctional family," he grinned, gnawing on a piece of teriyaki. I smiled and shook my head form side to side, continuing to eat. "So, what else're you hidin' under the bed? Handcuffs or some shit?" he asked, pulling up the bedskirt. I barked a laugh and pulled a few of the boxes out.

"No, sorry to disappoint you," I joked, opening the boxes that had lids. "Some shirts and stuff. These are my concert stubs," I showed him, opening a smaller box and thrusting it towards him. He pulled a pile out and shuffled through them, his eyes lighting up.

"Ramones? Zeppelin? Sabbath?!" he looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "I hate you." He continued flipping through the stubs and shaking his head after he read off each one. "You can keep this one," he snorted, tossing the David Bowie stub at me. I giggled and tossed it back into the box.

Finally, _finally_! The awkward tension finally disappeared. We were able to finish the food we ordered while engaging in light conversation about music and he started telling me about the skate team and a competition they were going to in Del Mar. "Yeah, it's like a month away, if you wanna go. Skip'll probably make you drive some of us though."

Then he completely threw me off guard.

"So... my step dad left today." He scratched the back of his neck as the words left his mouth, shocking me. "I didn't mean to act like a dick. It just... fucked my whole day up. My mom's not takin' it so well. She's not sure if we'll make rent now."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, not really knowing what else to say. I can't really relate. Money's never been an issue here.

"S'okay. I'll just keep eating your food. That'll save money," Jay joked, clearly not comfortable with the heavy topic. I was glad he actually told me though. And surprised. I'd kind of forgotten about it at this point. "So, can I drink your parents beer too?"

"My parents are a little naïve but they aren't stupid enough to leave alcohol in the house when I'm alone all the time. Nice try though." I wasn't going to push the topic any more.

The last thing I remember doing that night is sitting against my bed with Jay, turning on the TV with the volume off and talking over the _Andy Griffith Show_ with him (I was Opie and he was Andy) before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget, every review counts!


	7. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown. Jinky's is a real diner in Santa Monica, though I have no clue if it existed in the 70's.

**A/N:** So, thank you those who reviewed! I was pleased with the amount of feedback I received last chapter. I was a little slow with posting. Sorry, I was busy. Hooray for chapter seven, which will include the first change of POV from Liv's to Jay's. I just love getting inside the heads of boys. Enjoy, and remember, three reviews at least need to be left before I post chapter eight.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 7: Close Call**

_"His skin—his skin—his skin—" _My hazed vision focused and I realized I was sitting on the floor, leaning on something hard but soft at the same time. And warm. The record was skipping and I knew I had to move to stop it. Lifting my head up, I turned and saw Jay with his head tilted back against my bed, snoring softly. I'd been leaning on his shoulder. We must've fallen asleep watching TV.

I stood up and reached over him to turn of my record player. Who knows how long it's been doing that. "Liv?" I heard form the other room. I can imagine the look of horror on my face as I heard the Hispanic accent of my housekeeper. Oh no.

"Jay! Jay get up!" I whispered harshly, shaking his shoulder. He stirred and cracked his eyes open, looking confused for a second, then jumping up. "Rosa's here and she's going to kill me if she sees you."

"Shit!" he hissed, roughly pulling his hands through his hair. Panicking, I looked around my room.

"The window." He looked at me and understood completely, climbing on my bed and pushing the screen up. Luckily I slept on the bottom floor of the house.

"What about my board and suit?" he asked, half out the window already.

"I'm going to bring you home. She wouldn't have seen the board. She comes in from the front door and my car's hidden from view. And I'll get your suit and tell her I'm going to go get some breakfast or something. Just wait outside and stay out of sight," I rushed, hearing Rosa humming as she made her way down the hall. "Go!"

Jay jumped out the window and into the grass just as there was a knock on my bedroom door. I pulled the screen down as quickly and quietly as I could. "Come in!" I called and she poked her head inside as I dove under my covers.

"You gonna wake up sometime today little girl?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go get something to eat at one of the diners," I said in a sleepy voice. The shock of Rosa possibly catching Jay in my room and getting the completely wrong idea had woken me right up.

"Sheesh, you gonna eat more? Look like you eat enough for two down there," she said, opening the door wider and seeing the extra Chinese containers on my floor. I shrugged and pulled the cover up to my neck inconspicuously.

Rosa came into my room and started collecting the disregarded Chinese containers from the floor. "I thought you don like teriyaki?" Rosa asked, looking at the clearly labeled container as she picked it up off the floor.

"Craving. It's that time of the month," I covered, thinking quickly. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, muttering in Spanish as she cleared out of my bedroom. Once I was sure she was down the hallway I shot out of bed and closed the door, throwing all my clothes off and changing into clean ones. No time for showering. I have to get to the bathroom before Rosa does and get Jay the hell out of here.

I speed walked into the living room and slowed once I saw Rosa going into the kitchen. Thank God. I should be in the clear. "I'm going Rose!" I called from in front of the bathroom door. As quickly as I could, I grabbed the wetsuit out of the bathtub where jay had left it and scooped my purse and camera up quickly.

"Okay, I see you later?" she asked form the other room. Please don't come in here. Please don't come in here.

"Probably, but if not, don't worry about it!" With that I practically ran out the front door and around the side of the house where my driveway curved. I looked around for jay and didn't see him. Fuck.

"Hey!" I turned and saw him ducked around the other side of my car. "You ready?"

"Yeah, get in," I told him, tossing his wetsuit into his waiting hands. We got in my car and I pulled out of the long driveway in record time.

Once we were down the street and definitely out of sight from my house I relaxed. That was way too close. But it's okay. We got away with it. "You're not gonna be in trouble, are you?" I asked, realizing his mom might be wondering why the hell her son didn't come home last night. But I'm definitely aware that these new people I've met live much different lives than I do.

"Nah, she'll just think I stayed at Sid or Tony's or somethin'." He still looked half asleep as he rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the tiredness. At least he seemed in a good mood though.

"Uh, so do you want me to take you home or do you want to eat breakfast or something..." I suggested carefully.

Jay shrugged. It seems to be his response for a lot of things. "I could eat..." He looked out of the car and laughed. "hey, look," he told me, pointing to a kid skating down the sidewalk. The brown hair told me it was Sid right away.

I slowed the car down as we got next to him. "Hey Sid. Wanna go get some breakfast?" I asked, scaring him a little and making him stumble off his board. He gave me a weird look and then noticed Jay in the passengers seat.

Sid's eyes bugged, looking back and forth between Jay and I. This probably doesn't look good, does it? I flushed and moved a little uncomfortably in my seat. "Uh..."

"Let's go baby Sid! I'm hungry!" Jay demanded, standing in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Sid muttered, climbing awkwardly into the backseat, while pushing Jay's board to the side. I was glad Jay cranked the volume on the stereo up. I could see Sid through my rear view mirror and he looked really weirded out and confused.

This is embarrassing.

I know that nothing happened. Jay knows nothing happened. But clearly, Sid didn't get the memo. That little sleepover was a total accident. And the two of us hanging out at nine in the morning in my neighborhood definitely doesn't look casual.

I pulled into the lot of a Jinky's diner and cut the ignition, Jay continuing to sing the lyrics to the Nugent song that had been playing. Jay didn't seem to be bothered at all by Sid's assuming glances and my sudden awkwardness. Either that or he didn't notice at all. Somehow, I doubt that though.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back," I told them as they sat at a table and disappeared into a short hallway.

**-Jay's POV-**

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap._

"Dude, that is so annoying." I looked up from the menu at Sid and stopped tapping my fork against the table. Woops. He keeps staring at me and scratching his head.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my nose. Sid's thinking. This could be dangerous.

"Well, first you disappear from your house _while_ we were all there yesterday, and then you're with Liv at like nine in the morning. Did you sleep at her house?"

"No, I was just hangin' around the valley at nine AM," I answered sarcastically. Sid _knows_ I hate the valley. I hate the people from the valley and I hate having everything I _don't_ have rubbed in my face. So far, the only thing I like about the valley is Sid and... I guess Liv's kinda cool.

"Jay dude, I'm serious." Sid leaned over the table a little and lowered his voice. "Did you like, do it with her?" God, Sid is such a retard sometimes. Let's think about this for a minute. I _could_ lie just to mess with him. He's like, _obsessed_ with getting laid.

Probably a bad idea though, huh?

"No idiot. We fell asleep eating take out and making fun of TV shows," I told him, rolling my eyes. He looked disappointed.

"Oh..." Sid tapped his fingers on the table and looked around. Not sure what for. "Why not?" Shit, for a kid in prep school, Sid sure is stupid.

I didn't even answer him.

Liv came back and sat down nest to me. I feel kinda weird that she's like, buying me food and shit. But then again, at the same time I don't really care. _She's_ the one who needed me to get in the car so bad yesterday. And _she's_ the one who keeps offering.

I wonder if she thinks I'm some charity case of some shit like that.

I didn't realize I was glaring at her till she said something. "Are you okay Jay?" I lifted my shoulders and looked down at my menu. I want some fuckin' eggs...

**-Liv's POV-**

Okay, so I come back from the bathroom and suddenly I'm being glared at. I guess Jay _isn't_ in a better mood today. Not that I can really blame him for being upset, but still. What did _I_ do?

Boy, I never thought Sid could ramble so much. But it was okay. He talked all through breakfast. Jay on the other hand was pretty silent. At least Sid carried on conversation after conversation so we weren't all three just sitting here in some uncomfortable silence.

Sid offered to pick up the check, but I declined. "I owe you guys anyway, remember?" I mocked, thinking about how we ran out on the check the first time I hung out with them.

Sid laughed and nodded. "Okay, but you know Tony' till gonna make you buy him food next time." I just shrugged. I'm indifferent to it. I basically have an endless supply of money from my parents and they 'feel so bad' about neglecting me that they don't ask where the money goes.

Jay stayed quiet again until we got into the car. "I gotta go home and see my mom." I looked over at him and nodded, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Venice.

I drove to jay's house, finding he didn't live all that far from Tony and Rosa.

"Right here," Jay stopped me and I pulled over to the curb. He practically jumped out while the car was still moving. Sid got out as well, handing Jay his board. Jay stood there and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground casually.

"So, you can come in if you want. Lock your car up though," he chuckled, shaking his head a little. I turned my car off and did as he said, pulling up the top and locking the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget, at least three reviews.


	8. She Likes Donovan Too

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Been too busy to post. But here's chapter eight. Thanks to those who reviewed! And keep doing it because I need at least three reviews before I post the next chapter.

* * *

**This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 8: She Likes Donovan Too**

I followed Sid and Jay as they clambered up a set of outdoor stairs and onto a porch. Jay set his surfboard up against the side of the house... or duplex, or whatever it was and turned to make sure I was still behind him. Didn't want the valley girl lost in the ghetto I guess.

He pulled open a flimsy screen door and called into the house. "Mom? You home?" Jay dumped his wetsuit on the coffee table in what looked like the living room and I heard a woman yell back form another room.

"In here J.B.!" I looked around the house; it was a mess. It looked like a natural disaster had blown through the small apartment. Shattered records, torn pillows and broken glass littered the floor, amongst other things. And it looked like there was a hole punched in the wall only a few feet away from a small television.

I'm no moron. I put two and two together and figured one of three things. A) This was the reason Jay's stepfather had left; i.e. a domestic fight, B) This is what Jay's mother did after his step dad left or C) this is what Jay did after his step dad left. I wouldn't count the last one out after the incident with the beer bottle yesterday afternoon.

"C'mere," Jay muttered, pushing my shoulder towards what I guessed was the kitchen since I could see the refrigerator sticking out. Jay swooped down into one of the chairs at a round table and kissed a blonde, thin woman on the cheek. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Philaine," Sid said as he walked into the room, immediately going to the fridge and taking out a soda.

"Hey guys. Wow Jay boy. When'd you start bringin' home hot blonde chicks?" the older woman asked, standing to give me a once over with a grin on her face. I flushed and Jay rolled his eyes.

"This is Liv Mom. She goes to school with Sid. Me and Tony found her cold and shivering near Skip's," he joked in a pathetic tone, mocking me. I scoffed, and nudged his shoulder as he stood up and went to where Sid was near the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle of beer. He's like fifteen! _Why_ is he drinking beer?

"Well shit Jay, you gonna offer your girlfriend a drink or what?" Again, Jay's eyes rolled.

"Quit givin' me that look lady. She's not _my_ girlfriend." He had a half grin plastered on his face as he said this though. He looked at his mother almost... adoringly. Jay didn't strike me as a mama's boy, but clearly she was all he had besides his friends. Must be nice to have _someone_. "You want a drink val?" he asked, thrusting his beer bottle forward.

"Uh, no thanks," I declined with a half smile. Beer at like ten thirty in the morning did not sound appetizing at all. He gave me this smug look, like he knew I wouldn't take it. I almost felt like drinking it just to spite him.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later at practice. I gotta go to the shop," Sid announced.

"Do you need a ride there?" I asked, willing to offer my transportation services. Jay should probably talk to his mom or something about his stepfather leaving. Poor woman looks beyond stressed.

"Nah, I got this. Thanks though," he declined, showing me the skateboard in his hand.

"Okay, bye Sid," I said with a short wave.

"Later man," Jay called, his head back in the refrigerator. Philaine gave Sid a kiss on the cheek, making Sid stutter out an extra goodbye to her before he went back out the screen door in the other room.

"You kids hungry?" Philaine asked, her hands shaking a little as she lit a cigarette. She looked and sounded as if she were strung out on something. But she seemed nice enough. "There's some leftover tamales in there I think."

Jay pulled his head out of the fridge, a piece of lunchmeat hanging out of his mouth and I made a face. Ew.

"No thank you," I declined politely. I stood awkwardly with my hands wrapped over my stomach, shifting my weight form leg to leg.

"Shit Liv. Sorry you came over to this mess," Philaine said, shaking her head and rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"Oh, no. It's no problem. Don't worry about it," I said quickly, not wanting her to feel bad.

It got quiet and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Jay was looking at me, and then his eyes darted over to his mom. "Sit down val," he ordered, breaking the silence. Unconsciously, I did as he said and seated myself into one of the chairs across from the one Philaine was slipping into. Jay sat himself on the one between us. "So Mom, I was thinking you and Liv could listen to some gay hippie shit together. She likes Donovan too," he snorted.

Philaine smiled a smile that would brighten an entire room and let out a raspy, but light laugh, clapping her hands across the table and on top of mine. Jay had a half smile on his face, looking like he was trying to hide the fact he was pleased he'd made his mother laugh.

It was a little touching, but I'd never tell him that.

"You should see her car too Mom. It's outside, go look," he told her and Philaine patted my hands before lifting herself out of the chair and gliding into the living room and out the screen door.

"I gotta tell Stace about the team. I should see if he's down at P.O.P." Jay muttered, not sounding at all as if he wanted to be the one to tell Stacy he didn't make Skips' skate team.

"Okay, well I guess I'll head home then..." I sighed, standing reluctantly. I know that there's going to be nothing to do when I get there but avoid Matt's phone calls.

Jay shrugged, leaning against the table and twirling a glass around the wood. "You can come if you want. Tony'll probably be down there too." I nodded and offered him a smile. I hope this isn't just something Jay's doing to humor the poor, lonely rich girl. Then again, Jay doesn't really seem the type to humor _anyone_.

Jay milled around the kitchen for a little while and I sat, tapping my fingers on the table and staring at some interesting abstract art framed on the wall. "Okay," he said, then disappeared into the other room. He came back again a minute later, smelling his shirt and ripping it over his head. Goddamn. He had his skateboard at his feet while he opened a door to what looked like a closet or something and tossed the shirt inside. "S'go," he told me, walking by back towards the living room and tugging a strand of my hair playfully as he passed. "We're goin' to P.O.P. Mom!" I could hear Philaine outside, talking to a guy and another woman. I guess she wasn't coming back in.

Jay led me back through the messy living room, out the screen door and down the set of stairs. "I feel like skating so..."

"I'll see you there?" I finished, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged and tucked his hair behind his ears. "Or you could take my bike. T's only down the street." I made a face and he snorted. "Don't tell me you can't swim _or_ ride a bike."

"Of course I know how to ride a bike. And I _can_ swim. Just not well." He just stood there, a ghost of a smile on his face, his eyes boring into mine. "Fine." He went under the stairs and wheeled a decently maintained bike out. I took the handlebars and Jay effortlessly jumped on his skateboard, gaining speed right away and I followed him, shakily trying to move the pedals at a steady pace.

I had a hard time paying attention to where I was riding since I kept trying to watch Jay as he sped down the hill towards P.O.P. He made it look so easy, hunched low, leaning back and forth so he swayed in a zigzag down the mostly deserted street.

Jay was in front of me since I had been holding onto my brakes most of the way down the hill. I could see him as he jumped off his board, shoving a girl forward a little as he did. I could easily pick Stacy out as he leaned against his car, staring out into the water.

I realized the girl was Kathy when I got off the bike and leaned it against a nearby tree. "Hi Kathy. Hi Stacy," I said, giving them each a small wave. I really didn't want to sit here and watch Jay tell Stacy he didn't make the team. I'd feel so bad. Stacy 's so sweet. I can just picture him looking like a wounded puppy.

"Hey Liv," Stacy smiled.

"Hey, girl. Come to catch a few waves?" Kathy joked, pulling her wetsuit up.

"Yeah, that's it," I joked sarcastically.

"Hey val! C'mere!" I looked over to where the water was and saw Tony, Shogo and Wentzle sitting around on driftwood with their boards standing up in the sand. They had a small cooler in the middle of the small circle they'd made and each had a beer bottle in hand. Tony had been the one to wave me over and I grinned, shuffling through the sand over to the small group. In the distance I could see a few people in the water, and I guessed it was Peggy, Red Dog and Biniak, but I wasn't sure.

"Hi guys," I breathed, pushing my blonde hair out of my eyes. I sat down on one of the pieces of wood and leaned my elbows on my knees.

"You hangin' out with Jay boy?" Wentzle asked, a smirk on his face. It's suddenly getting a little uncomfortable over here.

"Uh... yeah. Sid was with us earlier, but he went to the shop I guess," I answered, nervously twirling a strand of hair. I know what they're thinking. Tony nudged Wentzle and Shogo shook his head, looking as though he had at least a little compassion for what they were about to suggest.

"So, you like him or something?" Tony asked, as if I hadn't seen _that_ one coming. I pursed my lips and put my hands over my face. Great

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" I groaned. Why can't girls and guys hang out or even be seen near each other without automatically being paired together.

"Just callin' it like I see it babe," Tony laughed, taking a swig of the alcohol in his hand.

"It's nothing. I just ran into him last night—" All at the same time Tony sprayed his beer out, Shogo laughed and Wenztle broke out into a fit of coughs. That definitely didn't help the situation any, did it? Nice choice of words Liv, you idiot.

I felt a shadow over me and hesitantly glanced over my shoulder. Jay was standing, looking at his friends confused. He plopped onto the other end of the log I was on and each of the guys tried to regain their composure while I blushed and folded my arms on my knees so I could hide my flushing face in them.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"N-nothing dude. Nice job," Tony said and I scowled at the Hispanic, wanting to throw one of the discarded beer bottles at him.

Jay just looked confused but chose to ignore it, scratching the back of his neck. "_Okay_..." Jay took a beer form the cooler and offered one to me, which I declined again. I'm all set with beer. I've only ever had like three sips of it, but drinking isn't really my thing. "So, I told Stacy."

A sudden wave of seriousness washed over everyone. "Shit man, what'd he say?" Shogo asked.

Jay lifted his shoulders. "He tried to act like it didn't bother him but he's bummed."

I looked behind me to where Stacy and Kathy were. Kathy had a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him I guess.

Poor Stacy.


	9. Zephyr Practice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown

**A/N:** SO the end of this chapter sucks, but it's mostly a filler. Sorry for the wait. I've had a lot on my plate. Thatnks to everyone who's been reviewing.

**

* * *

This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 9: Zephyr Practice**

"So you're tellin' me you live in a huge house. In the valley. All alone?" Tony looked completely awed as the words left his mouth.

"Well, yeah. Most of the time I guess. I mean, my parents pop in every once in a while but..."

"You're gonna be sorry you let him know that," Peggy laughed, stretching her legs out in the sand and shaking her wet head.

"Party in the valley!" Tony declared loudly. Wentzle, Biniak, Jay, Shogo, and Red Dog all hooted in agreement.

I must've looked horrified. "Um, Tony... I don't know about that..." All I could think of is Rosa flipping out. "Rosa would—"

"_Rosa_ is home every Sunday." Damn it, I forgot he lived right next door. "We could party tomorrow after she leaves, then we'll stay and help you clean up on Sunday. She'll never know. Deal?" he coaxed, giving me that intense look. It was really hard to even form a sentence when he looked at me like that.

"I really don't know Tony..."

"Liv! February break's almost over! Come on! We _have_ to end it with a party. And we have nowhere else to throw it," Biniak whined, jutting his lower lip out and giving me doe eyes. Pathetic.

My eyes traveled around the circle we sat in after a long day of watching them all surf, except Jay who'd opted to stay dry since there wasn't much of a swell, we'd relaxed and talked for a while. Stacy and Kathy left not that long ago, but Blanca showed up almost immediately after, eager to watch Tony skate at the Zephyr practice in a little while.

Everyone had a pleading look on their face, that or one of contained excitement. And I just can't say no to them...

"If I get in trouble, you're all dead."

A chorus of howls, hoots and yes' filled our spot on the beach.

What have I just gotten myself in to?

"Oh shit, we're gonna be late and Skip'll kill us," Shogo announced. Everyone on the team seemed to realize this and jumped up. I stood slowly, sticking close to Jay as he headed towards the lot where his bike and skateboard were. He didn't seem all that worried, but then again, he was the only one who wasn't in a wetsuit.

"So, you comin' or what?" Jay asked, picking his skateboard up.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked sarcastically with my arms folded over my chest and my eyebrows raised. Jay used his foot to roll his skateboard onto the pavement and balanced himself on it.

"You want an invitation?" he asked in a coy way, a smirk on his face. He grabbed the crotch in his pants and skated off, calling to me over his shoulder. "Let's go val!"

A little flushed, I shook myself out of it and hurried to get on the bike, pedaling as fast as I could to catch up to him. Even going up a hill, Jay was ridiculously fast on his board. I finally managed to keep his pace though and pedaled hard beside him. "That was crude," I commented, a little out of breath.

Jay glanced over to me and just shrugged. "So?" Tell me, how do you read a guy like this? Hell if I know.

We finally stopped in front of a schoolyard and Jay proceeded to climb over a chain link fence while I chose to go around, through the open gate. There were a few older guys sitting in lawn chairs with a cooler between them, each with a beer in their hands. And Sid was there too. I noticed one guy with a camera, the same guy from Devo's I'd seen talking to the guy working there yesterday.

Stecyk, right?

"Hey Jay Boy. You're late," the guy I think is Stecyk said, nodding his head at him. The guy sitting next to him with beach blown blonde hair spoke next.

"Where the hell's everyone else? And who's the skirt?" I followed Jay timidly as he walked up to the group of older men and Sid, who waved a hand at me.

"They'll be here in a few." Jay seemed to ignore the last part for a minute before glancing over at me. "Oh, this is Liv. This is Stecyk, Montoya, Chino, Skip and Billy."

"Yeah, yeah. I saw you in Devo's yesterday, right?" Stecyk asked, pointing at me. I nodded.

"Her camera's better than yours dude," Sid commented. He was high. I could tell by his voice.

"Yeah? Whattya got?" Stecyk asked, clearly interested.

"Olympus 35 Rangefinder," I answered with a shrug, hugging my stomach and shuffling my feet.

He let out a low whistle and shook his head. "No shit? Those things cost a pretty penny."

Jay snorted and dug into the cooler, emerging with a beer. "The girl's loaded. She's from Sid's part of town." The Chino guy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You want a beer princess?" Skip asked, offering me a closed can from the cooler. I waved my hands politely and shook my head.

"No thanks." Jay slumped down into the only empty lawn chair that were set up at the top of a steep incline, but Skip shoved him off of it by his blonde head.

"Let the lady sit Jay Boy," Skip told him. Jay scowled at the older guy but made himself comfortable on the concrete beside the, once again, empty chair. I hesitantly sat down in it, wondering if I was going to stand up with gum stuck to my ass or something.

"So, you serious about photog or what?" Stecyk asked, trying to make conversation while the other talked about skating, something I clearly was clueless about.

"Yeah. I wanted to do landscape photography or fashion... but I took some pictures of them surfing the other day and it was really fun. I'm getting more interested in action shots now I guess."

"Yeah? You got those pictures?" he questioned, peering at me over the tops of his sunglasses.

"No, not until Monday." And I can't wait to see how they came out.

"Well, if they're any good, I might have an opening for an apprentice. I write and take pictures for _Surfer_ magazine. I could use another lens, get all the angles, you know what I mean?"

I swear, my eyes must have lit up like the sun. "That would be really great."

Stecyk shrugged as he lit up a cigarette. "It'll pay shit, but if you're any good and you're interested..."

"I can show you the film when I pick it up," I offered. This could be a great experience.

"Yeah. I'm usually around the Zephyr shop." With that, he entered into a conversation with Skip and half the team arrived, out of breath and disheveled looking. Tony and Peggy were in front, Wentzle not far behind. I saw Kathy and Blanca were following on their bikes as well.

"About damn time. Where the hell's the rest?" Skip demanded, standing up out of his chair, swaying as he did so. A few too many beers already perhaps?

As he said that, the other three ran up, climbing over the fence as Jay had earlier, winded and flushed. "You all better get your ass' on those boards pronto," Chino ordered, looking really mad. He's kind of scary. He looks like he's about to snap all the time.

The guys all scrambled, Jay and Tony, the only ones not seeming that ridiculously intimidated by Chino and covering their snickering with their hands. "Right you little maggots. Get that smug smile off your face T.A. Let's try..." Skip slurred, but I was distracted when Kathy and Blanca waved me over to a picnic table they'd made themselves comfortable on. I looked behind me, making sure it was actually me they were gesturing too, and got up out of the low lawn chair and scaled down the concrete hill.

"Hi," I said timidly, sliding into the opposite bench they were sitting in.

"Hey, so like, Blanca told me that Tony told her that Jay slept at your house last night," Kathy said in a rushed, excited voice. Oh no, not again.

"It wasn't like that," I quickly defended. The two girls both shot disbelieving glances at each other. "Really, we were eating and we just fell asleep watching TV."

"Was this food before or after passionate love making?" Blanca asked enthusiastically.

"There was none of that, I promise you," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Hot make out session?" Kathy suggested. I shook my head in response.

"Were you at least cuddling?" Blanca tried to salvage their little fantasy.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. The two girls look incredibly disappointed that nothing juicy had happened. Then Blanca's face brightened.

"But you like him, right?" My forehead creased and I think my cheeks must've turned red because they both got identical, sly smirks on their faces. Before they could go on and I could deny the accusation though, something snapped against my ass and I jolted forward and spun my head around to see Jay cackling with one of the guy's Zephyr shirts in his hand, zooming away on his skateboard.

Those smiles reappeared on the two Hispanic girl's faces. And my face turned a deeper shade of red.

* * *

Their practice went by quickly considering I actually enjoyed watching it and I also had Kathy and Blanca to talk to and pass the time. I'd always heard Dogtown girls were bitches. But they'd been nothing but nice to me so far.

"Same time tomorrow scumbags," Skip announced to his skating team as the boys and Peggy started to pack it up.

"And don't be late this time!" Chino added.

Jay rolled over on his board towards me and I glanced at Blanca and Kathy, who were getting up to leave. "See you tomorrow Liv," Kathy grinned.

"Yeah, later," Blanca added, an equal Cheshire smile on her face. Thanks a lot for making me blush while he's coming over here guys. I appreciate it. _Really_.

"Ready to go?" he asked, not that I think it would've really mattered if I was or wasn't. I stood up with a shrug and walked over to where I parked his bike. I'm sure Blanca and Kathy meant well, trying to get the dirt so they could play some sort of screwed up matchmaker, but now I feel awkward. _Do_ I like him? I hadn't thought about it all that much. Physically, yes, he's pretty attractive, especially for a younger guy. But I think he might just be a little too hard for me to read. Not to mention he clearly has a lot of stuff going on in his personal life too. The sudden bursts of anger aren't exactly a deal maker either.

"Do you need a ride home Sid?" I asked as he came over to Jay and I, a little flustered and out of breath. He looked confused for a second, then what I'd just asked seemed to sink in.

"Oh, uh..." His eyes shot to Jay for a second before darting back to me, a stoner smile on his face. "Sure."

"See ya Livvy," Tony said, ruffling my hair. "I'd go over and eat all your rich girl food, but I gotaa be home before my dad rips me a new one. Later J.B., Baby Sid." With that, Tony skated off to where Blanca and Kathy waited on their bikes and disappeared down the street.

Everyone on the team said bye as they left, clearly eager for this party I'm apparently having tomorrow. Wentzle distracted Jay for a few minutes and I talked to Peggay about what it was like hanging around a bunch of guys all the time while I watched the two blondes roughhouse and Sid lit up a joint.

Finally, the schoolyard was deserted and I rode the bike in pace with Sid and Jay who were on their boards. Sid made me nervous since he'd just smoked almost a whole joint on his own and looked a little unsteady on his skateboard, but we made it to Jay's safe and sound.

"My parents kind of wanted me home early tonight. Family bullshit... so..."Sid said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck...

"That's fine. Whenever you're ready," I told him, parking Jay's bike back under the stairs.

"See you tomorrow," Jay said nonchalantly before bounding up the stairs and disappearing into the house. Sid shrugged and walked to the passenger's side of the car, getting in as I unlocked it.

I feel like I'm in for a world of trouble tomorrow.


	10. How Party Girls Get Pregnant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lords of Dogtown.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I've had finals and been a little absorbed with my wrestling stories. Thanks to those who reviewed though. Keep doing it!

**

* * *

This Photograph is Proof**

**Chapter 10: How Party Girls Get Pregnant**

**-Jay's POV-**

* * *

So... Stacy's giving me that look that says 'I need a good slap in the face'. He's got something on me. We're in his car; me, Tony, Blanca and Kathy, on our way to Liv's house. I'm squished in back with T.A. and Blanca groping each other. "Liv, huh?" Stace finally opened his mouth.

"What about her?" I asked him, shrugging my shoulders.

"You like her, right?" Where's he getting this shit from? I caught Kathy's reflection in the side mirror. Oh, _that's_ where. Stupid chicks.

"Stace, I think Kathy's perfume is seeping into your brain. I don't like anyone," I defended, crossing my arms over my chest and staring out the window.

"_Sure_." Moron.

**-Liv's POV-**

Okay, so there are already too many people in my house. It's not just the Zephyr team. No. It's a whole hoard of kids my age and a little older. I don't know any of them. They're all from Dogtown. How the guys managed to put out word of this 'party' so quickly is beyond me. As long as nothing gets broken...

"Put that down!" I yelled at some rowdy guys inspecting one of my mother's vases. I snatched it away and went into the kitchen, hiding it one of the cupboards. Tony, Blanca, Jay and Sid were all in there, alcohol in hands, Blanca and Sid both sitting on the counter top.

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. This is _not_ fun. At all.

"Chill out val," Tony slurred, throwing an arm over my shoulder and bringing me over to the little corner of the kitchen they were occupying. "Pour her a shot Jay Boy," Tony ordered. "She needs to loosen up and have a goooood time."

Jay rolled his eyes and snorted. "She won't drink it."

Not liking the tone of his voice and wanting (again) to impress them, and prove Jay wrong of course, I opened my hand, waiting for my shot.

Jay snorted before putting his beer can in Sid's hand and spinning the cap of a squared bottle, pouring a brown liquid into one of my father's shot glasses. Maybe I _do_ need this.

I took it and looked around at my surrounding friends, all watching and waiting. Jay's little smirk annoyed me enough to where I threw the shot back and swallowed it in one gulp. Needless to say, it was pretty disgusting. The whisky burned down my throat, but I did my best to not make a face. "Give me another," I demanded Jay, who looked surprised, but smirked and shook his head, filling the little glass again. Tony hooted and wandered off with Blanca as I threw back another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Ad another.

And another.

"Uh, I think you've had enough Liv," I heard Stacy's familiar voice say from behind me. I spun around to face him, almost falling over, but he grabbed my arm before I could stumble to the ground, steadying me. I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worrrrrry," I slurred. I heard Jay snickering behind me. He must've had just as much to drink as me, if not more. I stirred the straw around in a cup of some concoction Jay had handed me.

"_Okay_ well... Tony was looking for you guys. I think he's in your room Liv." Kathy threw her arm around me and led me towards my bedroom, giggling and tripping over my own feet.

As soon as the door opened, the strong aroma of weed filled my nostrils. But it didn't bother me. Not in this state of mind. The door shut once we all piled in and Kathy pulled me over to the corner where I sat and leaned against the wall. Through the haze I saw the entire Zephyr team was in here, along with a few girls I didn't know draped on Red Dog and Biniak's laps.

"Shit, she's trashed," Peggy barked, laughing and shaking her head. Jay grabbed the offered joint from Tony and took a long drag before handing it to me.

Okay, I've definitely never smoked weed before. I always thought it seemed pointless. But judgment clearly isn't my best quality in this drunken state of mind. So I took it and inhaled the strong smoke, coughing a little as I released it then handed it off to Kathy.

* * *

"So Liv. Truth or dare?" Kathy's voice rang out. I stopped staring at the pattern on my carpet and looked around, a little startled. Normally, in a sober state of mind, I would've picked truth. That was always the safer way to go. Unfortunately, sobriety wasn't on the list of my current strengths.

"Dare." Her eyes shifted to Jay for a second before a grin spread over her face.

"I dare you... to kiss someone," Kathy challenged, eyes scanning the room. "Anyone. Except Stacy and Tony of course." My cheeks must've flushed the brightest color red, but my face was already hot from drinking so much.

"Uh, do I have to?" I asked feeling giggly and nervous. If I picked one of the guys to kiss, it would turn into one of those 'you like him' things, wouldn't it? In fact that's probably where Kathy was going with this entire dare.

Why oh why didn't I pick truth?

"Yup. And no granny shit either. Full on tonsil hockey." I looked around the room. Shogo looked high as a kite and so did Red Dog, who already had a girl perched on his lap. Biniak was busy making out with the one on his lap, totally oblivious as far as I could tell to this little game. Jay was sitting on the floor next to me, mouth wrapped around the top of his beer bottle as he swigged it, seemingly eyeing the room as well. Wentzle had a Cheshire grin on his face, pointing to himself like a fool and Sid was just... Sid. "Okay, I'm picking for you. Kiss We—"

Before Kathy could finish saying Wentzle, which is what she must've been about to say before I was pushed against the corner I was already tucked away in and my lips were attacked by Jay.

Making out with random guys is _so_ not something I ever do. _Ever_.

But, I'm not exactly in the state of mind to refuse the advances of a pretty attractive guy. So I just rolled with it.

It was enjoyable. For someone younger than me, he sure kissed beyond his years. Which made me wonder...

But before my train of thought could wander away too far, it was over, and Jay moved away, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "There. Next." Kathy, Stacy and Blanca were all grinning from ear to ear and Kathy moved on to Peggy, who was smart and picked truth.

It took me a minute to realize exactly what I'd just done and once it sunk in that everyone in this room probably thinks Jay has the hots for me, I started blushing and my body got rigid. Calm down. Let's think about this. Maybe Jay just does things like this. He _is_ pretty obnoxious.

The room suddenly felt too hot and I was sweating. The pool sounded like a good idea in my mind, so without a word, I reached into the top drawer above Kathy's head and pulled out a bikini. "What're you doing?" Stacy asked, raising his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"I need to cool off," I muttered, standing up shakily, using the dresser for support.

"Jay Boy get you that hot val?" Tony laughed while Blanca hit him playfully in the chest. My face flushed again and suddenly, I couldn't get out of the room fast enough. What if I become some on going joke between them now?

The kissing slut.

That's me.

"Hey, Liv, I don't think you should go swimming... uh, drunk." I waved Stacy away with a dismissive hand and continued making my way to the closed bedroom door.

I kicked some drunk guys out of the bathroom and locked it behind me, quickly changing out of my clothes and into the earthy green bikini I had picked out. I took a beach towel out of the closet and wrapped it around my waist then made my way out to the poolside.

I was surprised there was no one in the pool. There were only a few people outside, busying themselves making out on some of the lawn chairs. I guess the party hadn't really spilled out here. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I sat on the edge and dipped my feet in, getting used to the cool water, but gasped as I was shoved forward, then pulled back before I toppled into the water. I spun around and saw Jay with a smart look on his face. "God, you scared me," I exhaled, putting my hand over my thumping heart.

Jay just shrugged and pulled his t-shirt over his head. I averted my eyes and slipped into the cool water, a tremor running through my body at the sudden cold, sobering me up a little. "You know you can drown when you drink and swim," Jay said, matter of fact with a smug, smartass tone to his voice.

I dunked myself under water and came back up. "I can swim just..." I cast my eyes up to Jay who was still next to the pool, but got distracted as I saw him kicking his jeans off. My train of thought drifted and I blinked a few times before finishing my thought. "...fine."

I quickly distracted myself again by swimming over to a medium sized purple tube and resting my torso on it, using my legs to slowly go into the deepest end. I'm not that good of a swimmer to begin with so the tube definitely sounds like a bright idea, though I'm not going to admit that to Jay.

A minute of relaxation passed before I was tipped over and back underwater again. I'd been spacing out so severely that I didn't even notice Jay swimming under the float. Using my arms, I swam back to the top, kicking my feet quickly in order to stay up. I gasped for a few breaths before going over to the side of the pool where Jay had commandeered my float. "Shit, you do suck at swimming," he mocked, shaking his wet head.

"Ass," I giggled. The water only _slightly_ sobered me up. I grabbed the other side of the tube that he wasn't leaning on and swiftly went underwater again and resurfaced in the middle of it. "Ha!" I gloated.

"Brat," he grumbled, but his smirk told me he was amused and he didn't let go of the float. It took me a minute to realize he was quite comfortable with his chin leaning on the edge of the tube, since his face was almost right between my breasts.

I sunk down in the float more and saw the corners of his lips turn upwards, amused that he'd gotten caught being a perv. "Hey, I had a nice view," he defended when he saw the look I was giving him.

I scoffed and shoved him away from the float, pushing myself into the shallower end as I did. "You want a view? Go underwater and view my ass while you kiss it perv!" I joked, loudly.

Yeah, I'm not that sobered up really.

A predatory grin spread over his face and Jay disappeared underwater. I spun around to follow him, making myself dizzy in the process, and jumped when his hands grabbed my hips, and I felt a bite.

On my ass.

Jay just _bit_ my fucking _ass_.

I squealed and got away from him, losing my inner tube as I did. I turned around to scold him, but as soon as I was facing his direction, he was right there. My under-thighs were grabbed and I was pushed in to the pool wall.

And as I opened my mouth to ask what the _hell_ he thought he was doing, I was cut off by a tongue being shoved in there.

Okay.

_Okay_.

So here I am, drunk as a skunk, making out with Jay Adams, the exact kind of guy my parents would flip their lid over. And hey, I'm not mad. I mean, Jay's a good kisser. And he's cute. And I may... may... _may_ have a crush on him.

I know I should stop as he grinds against me. Things are getting way more heated than they should be with a guy I've only known for a short amount of time. And if I were sober, I probably would've pulled away a while ago.

But no, I'm _loving_ this make out session right now.

Jay swallowed a moan that I let out as the obvious bulge in his boxers pressed into my crotch. His fingers rubbed up and down the outside of my thighs, grabbing roughly every once in a while at my skin before his fingers slipped under the sides of my bottoms.

This is why so many stupid party girls end up pregnant I guess.

Now I know.

I'll thank Tony and Wentzle later for interrupting.

Their hoots and hollers coming outside at a rapid pace made Jay jolt away from me like lighting struck or something and seconds later, I was bombarded with splashes as Tony and Wentzle jumped into the pool, boxer clad.

The rest of the team and Stacy all joined in and I swam away from Jay and my make out spot since he was clearly preoccupied with the guys.

"Hey girl," I heard from behind me, where I was sitting on the steps of the shallow end. Kathy and Blanca both waded into the pool, recognizably in my bikinis. Kathy's looked a little baggy on the chest though.

"We borrowed your bikinis. We didn't think you'd mind," Kathy shrugged, which I didn't.

"Um, and Red Dog may or may not have taken some of your panties, cochino," Blanca informed me, disgusted with him for it. I giggled and gripped onto the side of the pool so I didn't drift away as I tried to balance my legs out straight in front of me.

Peggy came to hang out with us girls and we hung against the side of the pool for a while, watching the guys splash around and try to drown or pants each other. How fun. "So, we think Jay likes you." Blanca took me off guard with that one.

"Yeah, I mean, he must," Kathy elaborated. She didn't get to continue before we were all captured to compete in chicken fights.


End file.
